2034 Olympics
The 2034 Olympics return to Six Lasers... and Monacus!? How will these competitors get along? Rules can be found here: TACS Olympic Rules NOTE: Events will be taking place all over Six lasers and Monacus, and combatants in the brackets are implored to take advantage of the many different locales to have their fights at. Planets, Asteroid Belts, your imagination is the limit! Contact one of the Olympic scene runners for any questions! Some events are one day only. You just show up for them and do them if you want. Some events are brackets, and you do them whenever you can find an appropriate opponent. Medal Count Schedule/Event Logs Opening Ceremonies - Sunday, September 15th, 9:30 PM EST 2034 Olympics: Land Race - Can Blurr stay on top of the competition while some of the competition isn't bothering to compete? Gold: Outrun! Silver: Blurr! Bronze: Swerve! 2034 Olympics: Autobot FFA - No one saw it coming! Gold: Swerve! Silver: Air Raid! Bronze: Repugnus! 2034 Olympics: Soccer Match - The Fighting Primes take on All Glory To Galvatron, Lord And Master Of The Universe, He Who Rules Over All, Hail Galvatron in a soccer match, which is kidnapped (soccer matchnapped?) to Monacus. Winner: Fighting Primes! Decepticon FFA - Gold: Boomslang. Silver: Bludgeon. Bronze: Fusillade. 2034 Olympics: Foot Race - A small race with a big obstacle! Gold: Apocryphacius! Silver: Barkida! Bronze: Fusillade! 2034 Olympics: Sharpshooting Competition - Gold: Blast Off! Silver: Contrail! Bronze: Outrun! Poker - Gold: Americon. Silver: Boomslang. Bronze: Fusillade. 2034 Olympics: Demolition Derby - Gold: Brainstorm! Silver: Blurr! Bronze: Outrun! 2034 Olympics: So You Think You Can Dance - Blaster hosts the Olympannual dance competition! Gold: Rumble! Silver: Air Raid! Bronze: Sanguine! 2034 Olympics: Air Race - Fliers of all types converge to race within one of Monacus' lengthy trenches. Gold: Blueshift! Silver: Fusillade! Bronze: Ranger! 2034 Olympics: Space Race - Not just your average race, it's in space! Gold: Blast Off! Silver: Jetfire! Bronze: Avarice! 2034 Olympics: 2 & Below FFA - Small size, big fight! Bonus: electronics and water don't mix! Gold: Monzo, Grax! Silver: Velum! Bronze: Blaster! (Yes, you read that correctly) Closing Ceremonies - Sunday, October 13th. Combat Brackets * Using the brackets below, find someone in your weight class and a judge/referee (can be anyone) to preside over the match. * Fight IAW the rules governing each bracket. * Report the results on Bboard 37 (2034 Olympics board). * Post the log (not required). Gladiatorial Competition Gladitorial Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Blades * Carly Witwicky * Buzzkill * Maverick * Torque VS Firestar - Victor: Torque Middleweight Class * Whirl VS Repugnus - Victor: Repugnus * Snapdragon * Barkida * Bonecrusher * Kenya Momesa * Slag VS Elita One - Victor: Slag * Fusillade from Spares Heavyweight Class * Apeface * Bludgeon * Broadside VS Weirdwolf - Victor: Weirdwolf * Blitzwing VS Hardhead - Victor: Blitzwing Full Combat Competition Full Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Apocryphacius vs Rumble - Victor: Rumble * Avarice * Maverick * Velum VS Daniel Witwicky - Victor: Velum * Gallant, or First Aid from Spares, depending on preference * Misfire VS Brainstorm - Victor: Brainstorm Middleweight Class * Kenya Momesa VS Sandstorm - Victor: Sandstorm * Blurr * Air Raid VS Bonecrusher - Victor: Bonecrusher * Whirl * Slag VS Blast Off - Victor: Slag Heavyweight Class * Fusillade VS. Shockwave - Victor: Fusillade * Blueshift VS Bludegon - Victor: Bludgeon * Blitzwing * Jetfire Team Combat Competition Team Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Blades and First Aid VS Buzzkill and Scorn - Victors: Buzzkill and Scorn * Air Raid * Swerve * Maverick * Kung-Faux Middleweight Class * Snapdragon * Barkida * Whirl * Bludgeon * Blast Off and Blurr VS Bonecrusher and Firestar - Victors: Blast Off and Blurr Heavyweight Class * Elita One and Broadside VS Blitzwing and Fusillade - Victors: Elita One and Broadside * Shockwave * Scourge * Blueshift * Jetfire Round 2 Gladiatorial Competition Same rules as Round 1. Lightweight Class Gold: Torque Silver: Firestar First person to get a fight done and win: Bronze Remaining Combatants: * Blades * Carly Witwicky * Buzzkill * Maverick Middleweight Class Gold: Slag Silver: Repugnus Bronze: Elita One Heavyweight Class Gold: Blitzwing Silver: Weirdwolf Bronze Match: Broadside VS Hardhead Full Combat Competition Same rules as Round 1. Lightweight Class Round Robin to Determine Gold/Silver/Bronze: Rumble VS Velum - Victor: Rumble Rumble VS Brainstorm - Victor: Brainstorm Velum VS Brainstorm - Victor: Velum Middleweight Class Round Robin to Determine Gold/Silver/Bronze: Sandstorm VS Bonecrusher Sandstorm VS Slag - Victor: Slag Bonecrusher VS Slag Heavyweight Class Gold: Fusillade Silver: Bludgeon Bronze: Shockwave (R-RATED LOG) Team Combat Competition Same rules as Round 1. Lightweight Class Gold: Buzzkill and Scorn Silver: Blades and First Aid First team to get a fight done and win: Bronze Remaining Combatants: * Air Raid * Swerve * Maverick * Kung-Faux * Any spares. Any spares at all. Anyone whatsoever can fill in, as long as all the combatants are fine with it. Middleweight Class Gold: Blast Off and Blurr Silver: Bonecrusher and Firestar First team to get a fight done and win: Bronze Remaining Combatants: * Snapdragon * Barkida * Whirl * Bludgeon * Any spares. Any spares at all. Anyone whatsoever can fill in, as long as all the combatants are fine with it. Heavyweight Class Gold: Elita One and Broadside Silver: Fusillade and Blitzwing Bronze: Shockwave and Blueshift Honorable Mention: Scourge and Jetfire Results Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates/Achievements Coming as soon as they are awarded. Basically, any admin running an event can award a sort of bonus prize for good sportsmanship, exceptional creativity, spectacularly bad luck, et cetera. So far: *'Outrunned' - Awarded to Outrun for trying to ram Blurr for an entire night and missing each and every single time. *'''Outrun - '''Awarded to Blurr for succeeding in dodging all of Outrun's attempts to ram him for an entire night.